Alexander Wallis
by noname358
Summary: Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer. They find a new spirit usser, Danial, along with his "shadow kiss" savior, Alexander. When he and rose start dating, what will happen? And what about Dimitri? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror at the large purple bruise currently residing on my left cheekbone, once again thankful for my classes. I could say that I responded too slowly and didn't doge the hit. No one would ever suspect a thing. No one. But then, why would they think any differently? Who would even begin to assume what really happened?

"Hey, Rose! Come on, were going to be late!" I sighed as I heard Lissa calling me. Cant she leave be for one day, I thought, then mentally slapped myself for even thinking something like that. I looked at my reflection one last time before quickly brushing my hair and running out the door.

"come on!" I yelled as I bolted past my best friend so. I didn't want to miss breakfast. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.): Sorry it took so long, I didn't know how to add chapters. Please be nice with the reviews! This is the first time that I've EVER written ANYTHING other than poems, so I might not be good at this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this laptop.**

Again. It seemed like a lot of things in my life were repeating themselves now a days. I was left-again. We found a spirit user-again. I have to see dead bodies – again. I tried to fall in love again. And it failed miserably- again. Well at least I was the only one hurt by it this time.

No. I shouldn't lie to myself. A lot of people are being hurt by this. Eddie's hurt because I shut him out, even though I only do that so that he won't feel the need to protect me from my boyfriend. My boyfriend feels guilty for what he's done. And Lissa's hurt by guilt because she thinks I get all of these injuries for her, training to be her guardian, when rely, I get them trying to defend myself against Alex during one of his "dark" moments. Sometimes I just sit and try to figure out who got their pleasure in watching my world come crashing down, in making me the sick joke. Once I find that person I can start planning their murder- preferably something long and painful. I want to chop them up into little piece while their hearts still bleeding then boil them in their own blood. Or maybe that's just my own darkness rearing its ugly little head. Sometimes it got so bad that I would just want to through my head back and scream. I wouldn't even understand why. It would be a sudden urge to do something that I would later was crazy, but I would want to. Then I would think 'Lissa' and I would just barley stop myself. I know that soon I won't be able to stop myself, like Alex isn't able to stop himself, and that scares me more than I am willing to admit.

It has been two months now. Two months since Dimitri left, two months since I met Danny and Alex, two months since I started dating Alex and two months since his darkness reared its ugly head and he started, since he started everything. I wouldn't put up with it if I didn't know how hard it was to go through. But I do, so I take his crap. I'm strong enough for it. The abuse, the pleading for forgiveness, the threats, the gifts, the over protectiveness, the jealousy. Everything.

"Earth to Rose," Lissa startled me out of my train of thought and I jumped in surprise.

"Ya, Liss?"I asked, not really paying attention.

"I asked you if you could get my breakfast for me, since I need to go to the feeding room. Just a banana and a juice, please. I'll meet you at the table when I'm done"

"Sure, 'course, have fun," I mumbled as I saw who I knew all along I'd have to face, but was dreading all the same.

"Hey, Love." Alex said as he came up next to me in the line.

I forced myself to give him a smile. "Hi, how are you doing today?" I asked him, concerned about both myself and him.

"I'm good, stop worrying so much." He said easily, shooting me a dazzling smile.

"I'm glad," I said brightly, and the smile came to my lips easier this time, automatically. He did seem okay. For now.

He seemed to sense the release in tension, and in response, his own smile widened. He grabbed my hand and nudged me forward, so that we could continue in the line for our food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long; the internet wasn't working at my house.**

**Disclaimer: Ya, whatever.**

_I forced myself to give him a smile. "Hi, how are you doing today?" I asked him, concerned about both myself and him._

"_I'm good, stop worrying so much." He said easily, shooting me a dazzling smile._

"_I'm glad," I said brightly, and the smile came to my lips easier this time, automatically. He did seem okay. For now._

_He seemed to sense the release in tension, and in response, his own smile widened. He grabbed my hand and nudged me forward, so that we could continue in the line for our food._

We walked down the aisle, him holding my right hand, for our food. He, as usual, got my food as well as his, though this time it was a little difficult, seeing as he had to carry Lissa's food as well, and he had to adjust so that we now linked our arms together, instead of us holding hands. I just continued to beam at him, practically glowing at the fact that he seemed perfectly fine at the moment, not willing to waste what little happy moments we had.

With him drawing anger, hostility, despair, and… well, craziness, from his bond with Danial, and me absorbing the same from Lissa, one, or both, of us always seemed to be in a bad mood. And it's only gotten worse now that they're both medication-free, _and _using their magic on a daily basis, in their little group training sessions with Adrian.

I pushed all thoughts of bonds and magic training aside as an idea came into my mind, and a mischievous smile danced on my lips.

When we reached our table, and he had set the food down, I moved my right hand to rest it on his shoulder, though our arms were still locked tightly together, then slid it slowly and seductively down his arm, running my nails lightly against his skin, until my hand reached his and I interlocked our fingers tightly. When he looked down at me, I still had that mischievous smile on my face, and I could tell he knew exactly what I was doing, and why. He always did.

I just smiled blindingly at him and started walking away slowly, with him trailing behind me, a smile just as big as my own on his face.

~-~-~-~

When we were a little ways into the forest, I stopped and spun around, my cheeks now hurting from smiling so long, and moved my mouth about an inch away from his.

"I wonder why it's so warm out, isn't it still winter?" I asked him, my smile more seductive now.

His laugh was breathless, and it made him sound as if he had just run a marathon. "It's freezing cold out here." Then he let the kindness, and love show through his smile, and he said,"you should smile like that more often. You'll never get cold again. And you look so much more beautiful when you're smiling."

Then he closed the distance between us and we kissed, connecting every part of my body with his as we pressed against each other, his back against a tree. It still amazed me that we fit together so perfectly, as if we were made for each other, and I smiled against his kiss.

We wanted to kiss forever, but we both knew that this calmness wouldn't last long, and we wanted to make it last, so we pulled away with a sigh, and we each leaned against opposite trees, facing each other. We loved moments like these, where we got to see each other smile so widely that our cheeks would be numb for hours, our hands stretched across the space between us. Sometimes we would speak; sometimes we would just sit for hours in a comfortable silence.

This time we chose to speak, talking and laughing about anything that had happened, though avoiding talk of our bonds. Halfway through our talk, I heard a rustling of leaves a little while away, but his voice pulled me back to our conversation almost instantly.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked when we finished talking about how much we couldn't wait until graduation.

My smile turned kind and loving, until I got an idea, and once again my mischievous smile was back in place. "You do?" I asked in a mock weary voice.

He knew what I was up to instantly, but he still let it get to him. _Crap!_ I thought, _maybe I didn't think that one through._

But then I saw the playful glint return to his eyes as he played along with our banter. "Well…" he started, in a fake hesitant tone. "Do you want me to tell you the truth, or say what you want to hear?"

"It might be hard to hear, but I need to know the truth," I said in a mock serious voice.

"Then…" As he said this, he was leaning towards me, "I love you more than anything," He said the last clearly, without a seconds hesitation, and as he finished, he had gotten me on the ground, with him laying on top of me, hands on either side of my head, that love showing in his every feature. "And you love me." He finished with infinite certainty in his voice.

"Well……" I said, still continuing on with our little game. Then, childishly, he started tickling me. I couldn't help laughing as I squirmed under his touch, wanting it to stop while at the same time never wanting it to end. Eventually, after a lot of "persuasion", I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay," I laughed out, "you win!" He looked at me with a pleasure in his eyes that I knew was both because, he got me to relent, and because of what I was going to say. I looked into his eyes, and with so much surety that I knew no one would even think to doubt, "I love you more than anything in the world, Alexander Wallis."

His smile was so beautiful as I said that, that I couldn't help smiling too as I stared at him. Then he grabbed my left hand and slipped something onto my finger, and I looked down, confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well……" I said, still continuing on with our little game. Then, childishly, he started tickling me. I couldn't help laughing as I squirmed under his touch, wanting it to stop while at the same time never wanting it to end. Eventually, after a lot of "persuasion", I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay," I laughed out, "you win!" He looked at me with a pleasure in his eyes that I knew was both because, he got me to relent, and because of what I was going to say. I looked into his eyes, and with so much surety that I knew no one would even think to doubt, "I love you more than anything in the world, Alexander Wallis." _

_His smile was so beautiful as I said that, that I couldn't help smiling too as I stared at him. Then he grabbed my left hand and slipped something onto my finger, and I looked down, confused. _

I stared at my ring finger dumbly for a few heart beats before I slowly brought my gaze up to meet his.

His eyes were pleading, and I saw worry there, but not a trace of humor that I could find. "Exactly," He said. "So marry me."

I stared at him for another second, eyes wide, the biggest smile I've ever had forming on my face, before laughing and hurling my arms him with so much force that I pushed him off of me and on the ground so that we switched places, and I knew he was going to have bruises. And I was still laughing, collapsed on top of him, my face in his neck, leaving kisses there, and practically chocking him, never wanting to let go.

"So…" he said.

I laughed, pulling myself up to face him. Then I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Well, duh." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. "Of course I will, idiot!" We both laughed.

And then we heard a throat clear behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Apparently, a computer is never really fixed. Lol!**

_His eyes were pleading, and I saw worry there, but not a trace of humor that I could find. "Exactly," He said. "So marry me."_

_I stared at him for another second, eyes wide, the biggest smile I've ever had forming on my face, before laughing and hurling my arms him with so much force that I pushed him off of me and on the ground so that we switched places, and I knew he was going to have bruises. And I was still laughing, collapsed on top of him, my face in his neck, leaving kisses there, and practically chocking him, never wanting to let go._

"_So…" he said._

_I laughed, pulling myself up to face him. Then I slapped his shoulder playfully. "Well, duh." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. "Of course I will, idiot!" We both laughed._

_And then we heard a throat clear behind us._

I wiped my head around so fast that my head spun. By the time it stopped, Alex was laughing as he held my head against his chest.

"What do you need?" he asked that person. He seems so uncaring. Well, I guess we weren't technically doing anything wrong. We weren't doing anything inappropriate, and it was a Sunday, after all.

But when the person answered, I froze immediately. I recognized that voice. "What do you two think you're doing?" Dimitri asked.

I could tell that Alex felt the change in my body, because he automatically loosened his hold and started stroking my hair in a soothing manner. I climbed off of him quickly, but gave him a loving smile to let him know that I was alright. He automatically smiled in response. Then he looked away from me, scowling.

That was when I realized that our peaceful evening was over. And Alex was _not _happy. Crap.


End file.
